All Star Songfic
by Stephanie Puzey
Summary: A songfic following the life of Lily Potter, from Fifth year to, well, you'll see. -I did not choose the song-


So, a friend of mine on a forum challenged me with a Songfic.

A Songfic is pretty self explanitory. Someone gives you a song, and you have to write a mini-fanfic about it. James(my friend) threw out two Smash Mouth songs for me to choose from. I chose to write my mini fic to "All Star". If you don't know the song, the fic below proably will make a little more sense...

Anyways, this is my first fan-fic here. If you like what you read, let me know!

Oh, and the Lyrics are in italics...

I'm currently looking at different themes and ideas for a real fanfic. If you have any suggestion, pleas don't hesitate to speak up :)

Thanks!

-Steph

* * *

_  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a sunny spring afternoon, as a fifth year Prefect strode across the grounds. Unlike other students, who were to be found lounging or wandering aimlessly on the lawn, this girl walked with a specific destination in mind.

She was walking to their spot.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape had established the particularly leafy alder as their place to convene upon their arrival at Hogwarts. It had been more than five years since they had first sat, heads together, whispering about their classes to one another under the shielding arms of that very tree, yet it was still their favorite spot to meet. _Humans really are creatures of habit._ she thought, smiling to herself as she walked. The place had a certain comfort to it. Even when Severus was not present, Lily could feel him; as though no mater what, they would always be able to find each other at that particular location.

People, namely the bloody Potter boy, told her she was daft for trusting such a slimy 'Slythergit'. It was ridiculous. What difference did house have on a person? The color of a house crest should not define who a person ought to be. Same as blood. It was utterly close-minded to think that just because one, or both, a person's parents were not of wizarding kind, made them a lesser being.

No matter what anyone said about Severus, the pair of them would always be the best of friends. They could always find solace in each other.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily stood, in complete shock at what had just happened.

_I don't believe it._ she told herself, shaking her head, as she hurried towards the castle steps. _After all these years!_ she felt tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, causing her vision to blur. Yes, Potter and his stupid friends had been harassing him. Yes, Severus had every right to be angry. But not at her. What had she done? SHE had come to his defense. She had only wanted to help; to defend HIM! What gave him the right to call her that awful, filthy word? Had their friendship been nothing? Nothing but a façade, for all these years?

No. She would not believe it. She could not let herself believe that the friendship that had once been, was anything but genuine. No. Severus had become a different person. Those 'Deatheaters', or whatever the hell they had called themselves, had changed him. He was no longer the Severus that she had cared so deeply for. That Severus would have never hurt her like this.

He had made her look so foolish.

She was now blinded by bitter tears, as she fled to the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily had never suffered such a week like this in her entire life. Never before had she left a letter from Snape unopened, but in the past few days, she had lost count of how many envelopes she had thrown into the common room fire.

Never before, had she second-guessed her judgment about a person as strongly as she did now. She thoroughly loathed the feeling that was now dwelling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling that she could never let anyone get that close to her again. It hurt too badly, to imagine that type of betrayal.

She felt so stupid. All this time, everyone had been right about Severus. He had been a lousy, good for nothing, excuse for a friend, and could not be trusted.

Everyone had been right. Even Potter.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As she stepped out of the portrait hole, Lily almost expected to see an empty corridor. That site would have been a welcome relief. Perhaps Mary had been mistaken. He wouldn't have come all the way up here. By now, he must know how she felt; how he had MADE her feel.

Glancing to her left, her fists clenched. There he was. Sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. What was he doing here?

As she took a step toward him, she did not even need to think to know what needed to be said. Lily had imagined this scenarios in her head for the past month. What she would say if Severus was ever forcing himself into her company was etched into her mind. She could not back down. He had said what he had felt needed to be said, all in that one word. _Mudblood_. That one word was what he had truly been thinking, and he could never take it back.

It was her turn to speak now.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on - go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on - get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Lily boarded the Hogwarts express, she gazed up at the school over her shoulder. Her fifth year had definitely been full of obstacles, and challenges, most of which had been unforeseen. As her chattering female friends filtered into the compartment, she smiled.

This year, Lily Evans had lost one of the best friends she had ever had. At first, she could not bear to think of anything but 'why'? Looking back, she had discovered that their friendship must not have been meant to be. If it had, they really shouldn't have needed to try so hard. The whole thing had been a learning experience. Although she could once again invest trust in people, she was comforted by the idea that no matter what, she could stand alone and still be strong. She didn't need constant reassurance, telling her that it would be alright. As much as she appreciated it, she didn't _need_ a shoulder to cry on. Lily Evans had learned to be independent and strong.

Lily Evans had moved on.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the first major exam of the sixth year transfiguration class rolled around, Lily found herself alone in the common room. It was very late, yet she was blinking back sleep; determined to re-read the text in front of her one last time. The test was tomorrow, and she wanted to be sure that she earned top marks on the first major exam of the school year.

Her head jerked up, as an unexpected sound rent the still air. Footsteps. Glancing at her watch, she blinked, not knowing who would be getting up at three in the morning. Slowly, the lanky figure of a sixth year boy came into view.

It was James Potter.

Unlike the previous years at Hogwarts, the boy's appearance was not met with exasperation. Instead, she smiled ever so slightly. It had been a month and a half since James had asked her out, and he was now becoming quite tolerable. He was still a little overly cruel toward Slytherins, and his pranks were not entirely well devised, but he had, it seemed, learned to control himself over the previous summer. Maybe there was more to Potter than she first had assumed.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily and James had been paired together in Charms class for this afternoon's lesson, and she was not displeased. Recently, the two had been talking quite a bit, and Lily was beginning to see that there was a docile side to Mr. Potter after all. He was not always so overtly foolhardy and brazen anymore. In his sixth year, it was as though the boy had finally decided o act his age. Although still predictably rowdy while in the company of his three best friends, Lily was not so much annoyed by the groups presence anymore. In truth, she often found herself laughing at their escapades.

She and James, in particular, had really begun to get close. When around her, he was now acting calm and reserve. He had indeed matured in leaps and bounds over break. Although she would most likely not go out with him ever, she did not mind talking to him. Lily had found that James was actually becoming a close friend of hers, and was almost surprised to find herself confiding in the boy.

Who would've thought it?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on - go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on - get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a wonderfully snowy Christmas morning at the Evan's household, and Lily awoke to the smell of fresh cinnamon buns. Scrambling quickly out of bed, she pulled on a tee shirt and sweat pants, and hurried to the kitchen. Petunia, along with their mother and father, were already seated in the living room, so Lily grabbed a small plate, and took her warm breakfast in to join them.

Seated around the Christmas tree, the family began unwrapping their gifts. Lily received a new stocking cap and matching scarf, a book of pastry recipes, the largest box of Kockroach Klusters she had ever seen, and here new books. Reaching the bottom of her pile, she found a small red box, topped with a golden bow, and white envelope. Glancing at her parents, she saw that they were grinning at each other in a very odd manner. Turning her attention back to the small box, she carefully removed and opened the small envelope to find a brief note inside. It read:

_In this case, what glitters really is gold.  
Merry Christmas.  
-J.P._

Recognizing the messy scrawl at once, she opened the lid of the box excitedly, to reveal a dark velvet cushion. Setting atop the tiny pillow was a golden necklace. She gasped as she held it up, letting the golden charm dangle from a delicate chain. It was in the likeness of a small, golden lily.

She turned a violent shade of pink as her mother rushed across the room to fasten the clasp behind her neck. Lily decided at once that she must give James Potter an enormous 'thank you' when she next saw him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As students began returning from Christmas vacation, word began to spread like wildfire within the walls of Hogwarts. Lily Evans and James Potter had become an item! Lily lost count of how many times she had answered the question of how it had happened, and displayed her glittering golden necklace to cooing girls. It was not a shock to her, or any of her friends, though, that this match had come about.

Lily had begun to fancy James Potter come late October, and had planned to ask him out after winter break, as a sort of surprise/late Christmas present. The process had only been made easier by his gift, which she now wore every day. Upon seeing him when she returned to school, Lily completely forgotten about the composed thanks and date combination blurb she had lined up in her head. Instead, she had, for once, thrown all her inhibitions out the window, and kissed James full on the mouth.

Needless to say, the pair had been together ever since.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sixth year drew to a close. Seventh year came and went. While most students said teary goodbye's to friends and teachers, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all exchanged information. Remus, who had spent the last few months investigating real estate options, had finally found four neighboring apartments for the close-knit group of friends to rent out. While the other three boys would be living alone, Lily and James had decided to get an apartment together. Much to Lily's glee, both she and James had qualified for a one year internship at the Ministry of Magic. For this group of friends, leaving Hogwarts was not the end of anything.

It was the beginning of their future. A future in which they were all intertwined.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily stood in front of to heavy oak doors, a bouquet of white rose gripped in her shaking hands. Today was the day. Today was the day that she was going to become Mrs. Lily Potter.

Music began to play from an unseen source, and the doors in front of her swung slowly open. Inside the small chapel, she could see her family and friends, seated in pews, all beaming at her. As she walked down the aisle, she feared her legs would give out beneath her. Instead, she seemed to glide, stopping only when she grew level with James, who was dressed in a crisp, new black suit. She looked to their left, and beamed as she saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all smiling brightly at her.

After all the things these two had put each other through while in school, they had somehow managed to find love, support, and an everlasting bond in one another. Turning to face him as the pastor began speaking, she laughed to herself. She never would have thought she would ever have found herself here, standing opposite to James. But now, there was no place she'd rather be. In school, she had learned to stand on her own. Now, she was ready. Ready to stand with James for the rest of their lives.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on - go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on - get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of a very small child crying broke through the silent early morning air. Getting quickly out of bad, Lily rushed across the room, to the crib that stood in the corner. Reaching down she picked up her squirming son, and cradled him closely to her chest. Crossing back to the couple's four poster, she heard James roll over and turn on the bedside lamp.

Climbing carefully back under the covers, Lily laid baby Harry on top of the down comforter, where he was nestled comfortably between his two sleepy parents. As Lily laid her head groggily on James's shoulder, she glanced at the clock across the room. _12:03_ was the time glowing brightly on the display.

Stroking the head of the tiny baby boy between them, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Harry."

Closing her eyes, she smiled, and laid her head against her husband's shoulders. Feeling James kiss her gently on the forehead, she felt herself drifting off into a comfortable dreamland. Today was their son's first birthday. They were going to remember this moment for as long as they lived.

-FIN-


End file.
